AU In Highschool
by Isabella-TheDemigod
Summary: In here, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Thalia, Reyna and Leo face their biggest challenge yet: High school
1. Hazel, Frank and Obligatory Activities

"Now as you all know, just because it's the first week in school does not -NOT I say- mean that all you children may do as they please. Also, the activity groups, as you should know are obligatory, are now open for inscription. There are several groups: the basketball team, the debate team, the track team, the art club, the drama club, the archery team, the soccer team, the lacrosse team, the swimming team, the anime group, the volleyball team, the horse-back riding class, the wrestling team, the machinery group and the newly suggested nature club" Chiron's, the head principle of Olympia High, droned on through the intercom. Hazel was unconsciously waiting for his long list of lectures and events to end. After homeroom, they were supposed to report to the auditorium pick out what activities they wanted. Then they were supposed to be led with they're groups on a crash-course How To Do This 101. Hazel, of course, had already been fantasizing about her horse-back riding class. This was supposed to be one of the richest school in Manhattan and she'd overheard a senior talking about how the horse you picked your first year in that class got to stay with you until you graduated and that the top of that class could actually keep the horse! Hazel of course started hyperventilating when she heard that and decided her main goal in that class would be to earn the horse. Being as non-wealthy as she was, she couldn't afford this school, much less a horse. She'd only gotten in through a scholarship.

Lost in her day-dreams, Hazel didn't hear the bell ring until the other students started emptying the room like Her mother emptied a bag of Cheetos. She got her things and started heading for the auditorium, her quick pace considered slow by comparison between the other students'. "Hazel!" A guy with a huge figure stumbled up to Hazel. "Hey Frank" she waved at the Chinese-Canadian. Frank had moved to New York two months ago and met Hazel at the orientation last month, since then they'd become quick and close friends.

"So what activity are you going to do?" He asked her.

"Horse-back riding. You?"

"Probably archery. I just hope I won't make a total klutz out of myself at tryouts"

"Oh you're not a klutz. At least not a total one" Hazel tried, unsuccessfully, to hide the grin that was fighting to spread across her face. She was mentally relieved that horse-back riding wasn't classified as a team, because in the ones that _were_ you had to try out and if you didn't pass, you had to choose a different one.

"Oh shut up, Hazel" frank retorted, his face red. Hazel laughed and punched him playfully on the arm. They walked in comfortable silence while the other students poured into the bleachers.

"Students" Chiron spoke through a microphone. "You have an hour to choose your activity and then report to where the group captain will assign the try-outs." he finished and sped away on his wheelchair. Only Coach hedge, Mrs. Dodds, Mr. Blofis and Mrs. Gottschalk stayed to watch us. As soon as Chiron was out of view and the teachers distracted, the auditorium became as chaotic as No-Math-Day. I sped towards a big sign on the wall:

** Activity Captain Tryouts/Introduction **

Basketball Will Solace Basketball Area

Swimming Percy Jackson Swimming Pool

Debate Annabeth Chase Room A

Track Reyna Ramirez Race Track

Art Rachel Elizabeth Dare Room B

Drama Piper McLean Stage Room

Archery Zoe Nightshade/Thalia Grace/ Bianca Di Angelo Left fields

Soccer Luke Castellan Center fields

Lacrosse Jason Grace Right fields

Anime Ethan Nakamura Room C

Volleyball Katie Gardner Volleyball Area

Horse-back Riding Silena Beauregard Back fields

Wrestling Clarisse La Rue Gym

Machinery Charles Beckendorf Room D

Nature Club Grover Underwood Forest

On a table under the sign was a long list of names, in which you had to find your own and write down the desired activity. Hazel searched for the L's and finally found Levesque. grabbing a ball point pen, she wrote next to it the words "Horse-back Riding", then headed to the back fields, her heart racing.


	2. Leo, Tables and Divisions

"Now if I can just connect these cables…" Leo muttered as he worked. He joined two cables – one blue and one green – and a cloud of smoke went up. Beckendorf started writing on some sort of notebook with a frown of his face, but Leo just grinned. "Wait for it" he told the Machinery captain. Suddenly the object Leo had made - using a pair of scissors, rubber bands, tape, cables and a few scraps of metal- flew into the air and the metal arms and legs started flaying around in all directions until it started doing the Macarena. Beckendorf whistled and scratched what he'd originally written on that notepad. He chuckled and said "You're in".

At lunch, Leo, experimenting his first day as a junior in Olympia High, knew how this worked: the first week of school you earned your rep, chose who you hung out with, and if by the second week you didn't get it, you were part of the special group who people didn't exactly acknowledge… or talk to. They just plainly ignored. Fortunately, after freshman year, most people already know where to sit, how to do the routine. Leo's lifeboats were Piper and Jason, his best friends. The captain of lacrosse and the captain of theatre. Leo was vying for the Machinery captain position, considering that the current one, Charles Beckendorf, was graduating at the end of this year. He already had a pretty good chance, and only needed to pass expectations and to get the position.

"Leo!" Piper greeted him as he neared their table. He grinned as headed over to their table. "Hey" he called out and sat down across from the couple. Jason was eating a cheeseburger and a drink made of Nectar. He looked up at Leo and waved. "How was it?" He asked, referring to the try-outs. "Great!" Leo started. "If I can do surpass Beckendforf's expectations, I have the position guaranteed" he said. Piper grinned at him.

Leo looked to where everyone was: The tables and divisions. Everything was separated neatly. For example, the mean table was filled with giant kids; the cool table was filled with seniors, etc. His table was around the back, not really considered a specific table.

Then there was the What-the-heck-am-I-supposed-to-be-doing? table, with freshman who didn't have a clue how this worked. He chuckled, remembering his freshman year. If it wasn't for Jason and Piper, he'd be totally lost. But then again, if it wasn't for him, they'd probably be lost too.


	3. Percy, Nico and Lunch

**(A/N Hi guys! Sorry I couldn't update, but I've got this huge science fair coming up, and report cards, etc. Warning: I may get grounded, so if I'm gone a long time, please consider me annihilated by my parents. *JK, grounded*)**

"Fair try, though" Percy called to the glum-looking kid. The try-outs for him had gone very bad, and he wasn't on the team. The kid grumbled something and stalked off, but Percy just shrugged.

_And that was the last_ he thought as he headed to lunch, marveling at the specific way everyone was auto-assigned. Just by looking at the tables you could tell who was who. He chuckled and headed to his table, where Annabeth was waiting for him. He inwardly sighed as he saw the stacks of paper she had piled up.

"So, how many new guys in the team?" She asked him. Percy perked up. "This year was better than last; we got 5 guys, all who seemed really fast. There's this kid I might even put as anchor" He said, thinking about that day's try-outs. "How about you?"

"Well, there's this really smart girl who I think might become the captain once I graduate" She said. Percy smiled. Graduation. He and Annabeth were gonna' go to the same collage, which meant no doubts or distance to break his and Annabeth's relationship.

"That's great!" Percy replied. They chatted for a while longer, but then he excused himself to get some lunch. It was always his plan. Wait until the last minute to eat lunch so you didn't have to make a line. Unfortunately, someone else had thought of it, so Percy was behind a pale guy, around a year or two younger than him. He had black hair, dark eyes, an aviator jacket and a skull ring around one of his fingers. Aside from the age difference, though, he was tall, almost as tall as Percy.

"Sorry" The kid said, after accidentally bumping into Percy. "It's fine" Percy replied. "I'm Percy. Percy Jackson. You must be new. What's your name?"

"Nico Di Angelo. And yes, I'm new, a sophomore. Now any more questions? Because I need to get going" The guy –Nico- said. He evaded Percy and made his way to a lone table, how he managed to get no one to sit with him when there were few spaces available, Percy didn't know. But lunch was almost over, and he needed to eat, so he made his way back to the table, and all thoughts of Nico Di Angelo were soon pushed to the back of his mind.


End file.
